


Out of Uniform

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2015 [5]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), The Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cap-Ironman Bingo, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Silver Age, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Uniform Kink, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short follow-up to the other two telepathy fills. Set in Silver Age 616, Steve's found a way to pry Tony out of the workshop, and it's pretty much exactly what you're thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Rolling with the Punches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5688340), and [Worth the Effort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5781424), this is a fill for an image prompt on my bingo card of Steve lying back on a bed in uniform.
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so please forgive any errors.

Steve lay comfortably on the large bed in Tony's room, still in his uniform, albeit minus the boots. On his return from his morning run and patrol of the neighborhood, he'd shed those the moment he entered the house, as usual. Jarvis hated it when they tracked mud and who knew what else through the mansion, and the team had learned -- some of them the hard way -- not to do so. 

He'd checked on Tony occasionally throughout the morning, but only gotten absent-minded responses. Tony called it pinging him. Steve wasn't sure what that meant, but suspected it had something to do with Tony's fancy tech. He'd gotten into the habit of doing that when Tony got wrapped up in designing or building. 

Predictably, last night Tony had gotten it into his head that he needed to update something or other to do with his armour. Naturally, that meant it was now mid-morning, and Tony had worked through the night again. 

When Tony got really focused, it was nigh impossible to distract him. Steve had known that even before they'd finally gotten their acts together and confessed their feelings to one another. Just about the only thing that worked was the alarm that meant the team needed to assemble. Just about. Steve had discovered one other approach that worked as long as Tony was in between projects or frustrated and willing to be diverted.

Thinking of Tony brought him back to the notion that he should track down his boyfriend and coerce him into getting some rest. Tony just finished soldering the last of the new transistors in the array he was building, and stood up to stretch; Steve could tell from the tenor of the internal monologue Tony always seemed to maintain. _Tony?_

 _Steve?_ A spike of mixed surprise and vague concern was threaded into the next question: _Something wrong?_

That was typical Tony. Steve rolled his eyes. _Are you done with whatever you're doing,_ he asked. It got him a response composed of a short but very rapid checklist that he didn't bother to follow, and a feeling of 'yes, for now.' _Good. Come upstairs, then,_ he suggested, putting enough force behind it to convince Tony not to just dive into the next thing he thought he just had to do. A thought occurred to him then that had him smirking, and he knew Tony would be able to tell. _I think you'll enjoy this plan,_ he added trying to make sure as little of it got through as possible so as not to ruin the entire surprise. _You did say you liked the uniform._

The stunned pause preceding Tony's response said it all, and Steve wanted to snicker.

_Don't even think about starting without me,_ Tony shot back, and Steve could tell he was shutting down the workshop as he replied.

Steve couldn't resist teasing Tony a little. _Then get up here. After the way you ran off, abandoning me in favour of the armour last night, I'm feeling a little like I'm losing your affections,_ he said.

 _Well, excuse me,_ Tony huffed, and Steve could tell he was hurrying through the mansion. _I thought you'd be in favour of upgrades that reduce the likelihood of injury._

Steve stifled a chuckle. _I am, but the bed is lonely without you in it. And if you're not here in the next five minutes, I might have to find a way to remedy that._

The door all but flew open and Tony stumbled through it. "Don't even think about it."

"Close the door and come here," Steve suggested, and laughed when Tony scrambled to do it.

The door shut and locked for good measure, Tony turned to lean his back against it. "Now. Where were we?"

"I believe you said something last week about a fantasy," Steve offered, watching Tony's eyes go dark. "You know the one. Something about stripping the uniform off me?"


End file.
